


Gravitaatiokäännös

by Avaruuspiraatti



Series: Gravitaatiokäännös [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Jokin Qoanideelle jäämisessä lohdutti häntä. Ehkä universumikin olisi pitänyt siitä: kaunis lopetus erään maanpojan kurjalle elämälle.





	Gravitaatiokäännös

**Author's Note:**

> En ole muistanut pitkään aikaan käydä päivittämässä uusia fikkejäni tänne, joten tästä se taas lähtee :D

Lance seisoi Qoanideen kuupölykanjonin reunalla ja itki sitä tajuamattaan. Kanjonilla ei ollut pohjaa tai ehkä taivas oli sen joskus nielaissut. Maisema näytti keinotekoiselta. Oli kuin joku olisi maalannut sen sinipunaisen eri sävyillä, aina kylmästä violetista lämpimään purppuraan. Ilma oli paksuna kuupölystä, painovoimavaihtelun hiomista lasihiukkasista, jotka kimmelsivät Qoanideen himmeässä auringossa. Kuupöly pakeni edestä kuin nesteessä, kun Lance liikutti kättään sen seassa. Hän halusi tietää, miltä se tuntui paljaalla iholla, mutta Qoanides olisi tappanut hänet, jos hän olisi riisuuntunut. Miten julma vitsi universumilta, Lance ajatteli ja katsoi kauas horisonttiin. Luoda jotain niin kaunista ja silti kamalan petollista. Mutta universumilla oli kiero huumorintaju, sen hän oli kantapäänsä kautta oppinut.  
  
Lance tunsi, miten planeetan vetovoima hiljalleen päästi hänen kehostaan irti. Kivinen maa katosi hänen jalkojensa alta ja hetken hän oli kuupölyä pohjattomassa kanjonissa.  
  
Joku nykäisi hänet takaisin reunalle juuri, ennen kuin Qoanides pudotti hänet takaisin maahan.  
  
"Älä mene liian lähelle reunaa", Keith sanoi. Hänen äänensä oli vakava, muttei moittiva, ja silmiin oli eksynyt surullinen ilme. Sellainen, jota Lance ei ollut Keithin silmissä tottunut näkemään.  
  
"En", Lance sanoi ja otti askeleen taaksepäin. Keith ei siitä huolimatta päästänyt hänen hauiksestaan irti. Hän oli siitä yllättäen kiitollinen.  
  
"Miksi sä itket?"  
  
"Itkenkö?" Lance ihmetteli ja kokeili kasvojaan, mutta kypärän visiiri tuli tielle.  
  
"Itket", Keith sanoi ja päästi viimein irti. Lance hengitti syvään ja käänsi katseensa takaisin taivaalle. Hän kuuli Keithinkin hengähtävän.  
  
"Meidän pitäisi kohta palata takaisin", Keith sanoi. "Painovoima muuttuu pian. Jäämme tänne vielä jumiin."  
  
Lance ei vastannut. Hän tiesi, että oli väärin ajatella niin, mutta jokin Qoanideelle jäämisessä lohdutti häntä. Ehkä universumikin olisi pitänyt siitä: kaunis lopetus erään maanpojan kurjalle elämälle.  
  
Keith kosketti hänen olkaansa. "Sä olet okei, olethan?"  
  
Lance ei tiennyt, miten olisi vastannut. Keith otti hänen kädestään kiinni, ja Qoanideen painovoima muuttui taas. Universumi pidätti Lancen kanssa hengitystä. Hän tiesi, ettei Keith päästäisi irti.


End file.
